iratus_lord_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Roles
Keep in mind that the term Role is not used in the official game, but rather used in this wiki specifically for better understanding. Roles determine the ways minions can be utilized for combat. Various roles have been defined for minions. Damage Dealer * Any minions that can deal an average amount of damage (either physical or magical), steadily reducing enemy's Vigor with each attack. Damage Dealers are considered "heavy" if they deal a great amount of damage themselves without much support each turn, usually through high Attack and Luck . Vampire, Head Hunter and Ghoul typically fit this role. Stress Dealer * Minions with this role has abilities to deal stress. "Heavy" ones deal a great amount of stress and potentially trigger Insanity effect quicker. Mummy, for example, deal devastating stress to enemies with negative Luck . Tanker * These minions withstand damage better than others thanks to their high base Armor or Resistance . Dark Knight and Blood Phantasm has equally high Armor and Resistance at the start. They can be buffed with said stats or given defensive items for higher durability. Bait * Minions that make themselves more likely to be attacked. Skeleton can use Astounding Fortitude to take damage more often for the squad. Blood Phantasm can mark allies with its ability, drawing enemies' attention to them. Counter Attacker * Minions that retaliate anyone that attacks them, dealing damage or stress. Fallen Dhampir and Black Widow deal Vigor damage while Skeleton deals stress. Shade is a special case, who deals stress to anyone attacking its allies, not just itself. Healer * Minions that are capable of restoring their allies' Vigor . Lost Soul, Blood Phantasm, Lich and Unfrozen are currently the only minions fitting this role. Note that Lich's healing need to sacrifice a minion to work, but it can be a summoned one (with Lich's Reanimate). Self-healer * Minions that can heal themselves. Vampire and Fallen Dhampir heal as they deal damage. Bone Golem has percentage healing (15-20% of maximum Vigor ). Mummy and Infested heal by removing . Self- * These Minions support themselves by giving , Block or Ward to themselves. Ghoul and Zombie can buff their own Attack . Zombie and Wraith can gain Block , Ward . Support * Various minions can take this role, such as ones that can allies, enemies, provide Block , Ward or help gaining Mana , Wrath . Banshee is a versatile support. She can , , refill Mana or Wrath . Stunner * Some minions stun enemy through their own means. Vampire and Bride of Iratus can stun when they score a critical attack. Unfrozen and Head Hunter can guarantee a stun but with certain conditions. Banshee and Bone Golem are capable of party stun. Movement Disable * Minions such as Wraith or Bride of Iratus can stop enemies from moving, pinning them in a position for a duration. Berserker * Minions that gain advantages from losing Vigor . Vampire can spend her Vigor for offensive or supporting effects. Bone Golem deal more damage as it loses Vigor . Suicide * Bone Golem currently fits this role. It can destroy itself to deal massive damage to enemies. Position Disrupt * Minions with abilities to move enemies from their initial positions. This also covers Stance Interrupt role as target's Stance is cancelled when it's moved. Stance Interrupt * Minions with abilities that have "Interrupt Stance" effect.< Category:Game Mechanics‏‎